Espiritus, Cartas y Varitas
by Sakura-Tsukiyomi
Summary: CAP 5 UP. Crossover Sakura Card Captors, Shaman King y Harry Potter. La guerra se avecina y esta vez el Señor Tenebroso no esta solo, cosa que obliga a los magos a buscar refuerzos para poder ganar la batalla.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ni Sakura CC, ni Shaman King, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen cada uno tiene sus magníficos creadores y lamentablemente no soy ninguno de ellos.

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en la pensión Asakura, un chico castaño se hallaba tranquilamente sentado en la sala de su casa sin ninguna preocupación…

— ¡A entrenar! —bueno ninguna preocupación salvo por su prometida que de nuevo le tenía que gritar para que le hiciera caso.

—Pero Annita ya no puedo ni con mi alma, corrí diez kilómetros seguidos —se quejó el castaño en tono de súplica.

— ¡No seas flojo! ¿cómo piensas convertirte en el Rey Shaman si no entrenas? —preguntó con voz gélida la rubia.

—Pero… —trató de persuadirla Yoh.

—Sin peros y mejor apresúrate que tengo hambre —le espetó fríamente la sacerdotisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda los hermanos Kinomoto compartían una amena charla.

—¡¡Pero hermano!! —gritó la menor enojada, bueno quizás la charla no era tan amena.

—Ya te dije que no —negó rotundamente su hermano mayor.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó al borde de la histeria la card captor.

—Ya te lo dije, no me agrada ese mocoso —dijo Touya con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero… ¿qué te hizo para que lo odies tanto? dame un motivo —objetó la castaña.

—No es no —se negó el mayor.

—Ah pero Yukito si que puede venir cuando quiera ¿verdad? —dijo Sakura en tono acusador.

—Eso es diferente —dijo Touya algo ¿sonrojado?

— ¿En qué sentido? —cuestionó la chica.

—En el sentido de que él no es un mocoso odioso.

—Pero hermano no solo vendrá el Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol también vendrán —dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

— ¿De verdad? —cuestionó dubitativo.

— ¡Si! ¿Entonces? —dijo ahora cambiando su mirada por una de corderito degollado.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—, pero mantendré vigilado al mocoso.

* * *

Entre tanto en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el trío de oro pasaba su tiempo con un ameno juego de ajedrez mágico.

—No se vale volví a perder —se quejó el niño que vivió.

—Es solo que te enfrentas al mejor —alardeó su mejor y pelirrojo amigo.

—Que modestia Ronald, además ese es solo un tonto juego barbárico —objetó Hermione.

—El ajedrez es un arte —se defendió Ron.

—Si como sea pero ya me aburrí —se quejó Harry.

—Como sea yo debo ir… —comenzó Hermione.

—A la biblioteca— completaron Ron y Harry a coro.

—Deberías pedirle a la señora Pince que te monte una habitación allá —sugirió Ron divertido.

—Muy gracioso Ronald —le espetó fríamente la castaña.

* * *

—Bien al parecer todo va de acuerdo al plan —dijo una voz áspera y atemorizante para cualquiera.

—Así es —dijo entre carcajadas una segunda y mucho mas juvenil voz —, mi querido hermanito no sabe lo que le espera.

—Deberías tener cuidado —sugirió la primera voz.

— ¡Ja! deberías tenerlo tú que te defiendes con un simple palito de madera —dijo el segundo con tono burlón.

—Si pero me valgo de las cosas por mí mismo no necesito de un espíritu que me ayude —se defendió Voldemort.

—Si claro como si pudieras hacer algo útil sin tu mísero palito —dijo despectivamente Hao Asakura.

—No se por que te soporto mocoso —dijo el Señor Tenebroso con cansancio.

—Yo te digo por qué, sin mí no podrías enfrentarte a los refuerzos que pedirá eso que llaman el ministerio de magia —dijo en tono petulante.

—Si pero tu sin mi jamás podrías con los magos —se defendió fríamente Voldemort.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —cuestionó Hao alzando una ceja.

* * *

En Funbari las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, Yoh estaba tranquilamente sentado observando el cielo cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana de la cocina.

— ¡Annita! ¡Un pájaro! Pájaro feo vete —gritó Yoh como un loco desquiciado.

—Yoh esa es una lechuza —le corrigió su pequeño y cabezón amigo Manta.

—Ah y ¿tú de donde saliste peque? —preguntó distraído—, ¡no me muerdas pichón!

—Lechuza Yoh y por si no lo recuerdas todos estamos aquí —le recordó su amigo como si estuviera hablando con un discapacitado.

—Es verdad —dijo Yoh con su siempre calmada sonrisa

—Eh mira la lechuza tiene una carta atada a la pata —dijo Manta señalando a un trozo de pergamino perfectamente atado a la pata del animal.

— ¿Enserio? a verla —dijo Yoh mientras desataba la carta.

—Que extraña carta —dijo Anna arrebatándosela de las manos a su prometido.

—Annita déjame verla —le rogo su prometido con cascaditas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué te traes bruja? —preguntó Horo Horo incorporándose.

—Imbécil —exclamó mirando despectivamente a Horo Horo—, bien al parecer la carta esta en ingles —dijo analizando profundamente la carta.

—Chino tráete a Lyserg —gritó Horo Horo a todo pulmón.

—Que no me digas chino —gruño Len—, Lyserg muévete —gritó Len haciendo que al ingles le saliera un suspiro.

—Bien ¿qué dice? —preguntó Anna algo intrigada.

—Dice: señor Asakura, prometida y amigos, pensión Asakura, Funbari, la presente es para pedirles su colaboración en la guerra que se viene —comenzó a leer Lyserg traduciendo lo escrito en el pergamino.

— ¿Quién la manda? como si fuéramos a ayudar en algo que no nos concierne —dijo la sacerdotisa con obstinación.

—Yo creo que si nos concierne —dijo Lyserg algo sorprendido.

—De que hablas verdecito —preguntó Horo Horo en tono de un niño que le pregunta a su papa que animal era el que había pasado a su lado.

—Esta guerra se lleva acabo en el mundo mágico desde hace décadas pero ahora no la podemos llevar a cabo solos ya que el enemigo tampoco lo está, el mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort cuenta con la ayuda de su conocido Hao Asakura —continuó Lyserg pronunciando con dificultad las dos ultimas palabras.

—Hao —gritaron todos menos Lyserg que leía y Anna que se mantenía igual de serena.

—Así que se les pide que vengan a Inglaterra lo antes posible, al llegar sigan el mapa adjunto a la carta y se encontraran con los aurores, de ustedes depende que prevalezca la luz. Atentamente Albus Dumbledore.

— ¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó Len.

— ¿qué no es obvio? —preguntó Yoh.

—Es un hecho debemos partir a Inglaterra —afirmó seriamente Anna.

* * *

En la casa Kinomoto todo iba tranquilamente Sakura preparaba todo para la llegada de sus queridos amigos bajo la supervisión de su muy enfadado hermano hasta que sonó finalmente el timbre de la puerta.

—Por dios Sakura te ves divina ¿no es verdad Li? —saltó Tomoyo apenas su prima abrió la puerta.

—Si —dijo Syaoran totalmente sonrojado.

—Gracias —contestó Sakura algo ruborizada.

—Mocoso… —gruñó Touya.

—Ay Touya no des lata —le regañó Yukito.

—Gracias por venir Yukito —le dijo Sakura con su dulce sonrisa.

—Siempre a tu servicio —le contesto el devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Hey miren un pichón —gritó Meiling señalando la ventana donde se observaba claramente una lechuza volando a toda velocidad.

—Esa es una lechuza —le corrigió su primo.

—Una lechuza.... —dijo Eriol con la mirada perdida en el vacio.

—Llévense a ese pajarraco —gruñó rápidamente Touya.

—Hermano —lo regaño Sakura.

—Hey pájaro del demonio no me muerdas —dijo Syaoran mientras se sobaba el dedo que le había mordido el animal.

—Permíteme —dijo tranquilamente Eriol, seguidamente el ave se posó en su regazo y el joven tomo la carta.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sakura tan distraída como siempre.

—Una carta —le dijo dulcemente Syaoran.

—Eso es obvio —dijo Touya con desprecio.

— ¿Quien la manda?—preguntó Tomoyo dudosa.

Eriol permaneció totalmente callado con la carta extendida en sus manos.

—Joven Hiragizawa —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Es del director de mi antigua escuela —dijo Eriol con la voz hecha un susurro.

— ¿Y por qué la manda con un pichón? —dijo Meiling con fastidio.

—Lechuza —le reprendieron todos al unísono.

—Como sea —bufó la china.

—Oh oh—exclamó Eriol.

— ¡Dilo de una buena vez! —gritó Syaoran exasperado.

—Estimados Señorita Sakura Kinomoto, Señores Li y Hiragizawa, Tomoeda, Japón. Ha quedado en mis manos solicitar su ayuda para la guerra que se esta afrontando en el mundo mágico, como supongo estará enterado el joven Hiragizawa Lord Voldemort esta al ataque de nuevo, pero esta vez no esta solo se les pide por favor acudan a Inglaterra ya que esta guerra traerá resultados importantes para todo el mundo, confió en que la reencarnación de uno de los mejores Ravenclaws de todos los tiempos coopere en la causa y le explique a sus amigos, hasta entonces. Atentamente Albus Dumbledore —leyó rápidamente Eriol.

—Hiragizawa habla antes de que nos de un paro cardiaco —gruñó Syaoran.

—Bien la guerra mágica lleva mucho tiempo y comenzó con un mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort… —comenzó Eriol hablándoles poco a poco de todos los sucesos ocurridos en el occidente por culpa de ese mago tenebroso, luego les hablo de los mortifagos y de un tal Harry Potter, hasta que finalmente llego a la parte de el regreso de aquel malvado mago.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? —preguntó Sakura.

—Pues no queda de otra más que ir —respondió la reencarnación del mago Clow con voz neutra.

* * *

—Oigan para qué nos habrá mandado a llamar Dumbledore —preguntó Hermione.

—Debe ser algo importante —dijo seriamente Harry.

—Aja —contestó distraídamente ron.

—Bien jóvenes, debo decirles que la guerra se aproxima y que Voldemort esta vez no esta solo— dijo el director con un semblante serio.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry estupefacto.

—Así es, por eso nos vimos en el aprieto de mandar a llamar refuerzos —dijo Dumbledore mientras tomaba asiento y hacia señas para que el trío hicieras lo mismo.

— ¿Qué tipo de refuerzos? —cuestionó Harry.

—Todo a su tiempo, pero lo que deben saber es que ustedes este año tomaran clases particulares y si ellos lo desean, los alumnos Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbotton también pueden participar —dijo el director aun con su semblante serio.

— ¿Qué tipo de cla... —trató de decir Hermione.

— ¿Cómo que Voldemort no esta solo? —se apresuró a cuestionar el niño que vivió.

—Pues cuenta con la ayuda de Hao Asakura —dijo Dumbledore con voz cansina.

— ¿Y ese quien es? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Todo a su tiempo —dijo calmadamente el director.

* * *

Despues de un tiempo vuelvo a subir este fic, esta vez mejor editado, me gustaria agradecer a los chicos de malosfics por darme a notar mis errores. Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos sin fines de lucro.

Aquí les dejo el 2do capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Luego de un largo y fatídico vuelo de varias horas finalmente la maestra de las cartas, el futuro líder del Clan Li y la reencarnación del mago Clow llegaron a Londres.

—¡Que bonito! —exclamó Sakura dando alegres pasos por el aeropuerto.

—Si es una lastima que no vengamos a pasear —suspiró Eriol con cansancio.

—Y también es una lastima que Tomoyo y Meiling no vinieran —dijo Sakura con un dejo de tristeza.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso —susurró Syaoran ante el comentario recién dicho por la castaña.

Comenzaron a movilizarse buscando la salida de aeropuerto, Sakura iba muy alegre y curiosa con todas las personas y objetos que veía, Syaoran solo se dedicaba a observarla perdidamente y Eriol acostumbrado al lugar servía de guía, una vez que salieron del lugar este ultimo fue el que habló.

—Síganme según el mapa es por aquí —anunció Eriol con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras agitaba el brazo izquierdo llamando a sus acompañantes.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? tú ni leíste el mapa —le dijo Syaoran con desdén.

—Si, no lo leí, pero conozco bien el lugar —le contestó con su acostumbrada sonrisa de tranquilidad.

—Y yo desciendo de este tipo —gruñó Syaoran por lo bajo pasándose la mano derecha por los alborotados cabellos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó Eriol.

—Ah no nada —contestó Li con una sonrisa tan falsa como el peluquín del profesor de cálculo del instituto.

Sakura solo los observaba divertida la verdad esos dos nunca cambiarían, se paro de golpe cuando vio que su guía, Eriol, también lo hacía.

—Llegamos —anunció el chico triunfal.

—Pero si esto es un hotel de mala muerte —se quejó Syaoran.

Y no mentía ante ellos se hallaba un lugar bastante pequeño y cutre, a la entrada solo se observaba un cartel que claramente decía "Caldero Chorreante".

—¡Miren ahí viene unos chicos! —señaló Sakura y efecto a unos 3 metros de ellos se observaba claramente un grupo de unas 5 personas todas jóvenes sin duda, el grupo era constituido por puros chicos excepto por una chica delgada, rubia y de una mirada realmente fría.

—No parecen de por aquí —intuyó Syaoran.

—Muévanse llevamos prisa —espetó la chica rubia con mirada gélida una vez que llegaron a donde ellos estaban.

—Vamos Annita no seas grosera —le regaño un chico castaño de mirada tranquila y con una sonrisa despreocupada dibujada en los labios.

—Que esperabas es la bruja —susurró un chico de un extraño cabello azul cielo peinado en picos con una cinta en la frente.

—Calla si sabes lo que te conviene "Hoto Bobo" —gruño otro chico vestido con un tradicional traje chino, de ojos dorados y un puntiagudo cabello violáceo.

—¡Maldito chino! —gruñó el otro nuevamente.

—¡Ya cállense los dos! —gruñó la rubia notablemente enfadada.

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y otro chico de cabello verde miraban la escena entre divertidos, curiosos y desentendidos.

—Hola soy Yoh Asakura —saludó el sonriente castaño ignorando a sus amigos—, y ellos son Anna —señaló a la rubia—, HoroHoro, Len —señaló al chico de cabello azul y al de cabello violáceo— y Lyserg —finalizó señalando al chico de cabellos verdes.

—Muchos gusto Yoh, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y estos son mis amigos Eriol Hiragizawa y Syaoran Li —saludó la muestra de las cartas señalando respectivamente a sus amigos.

—Bien ya todos nos conocemos y como noto que nos dirigimos al mismo lugar que tal si de una vez entramos —acotó cortésmente Eriol.

Uno a uno fueron entrando encabezados por Anna, el lugar por dentro no era mejor que por fuera, además de que este se hallaba prácticamente vacio salvo por unas cuentas personas sentadas en las gastadas mesas de madera del local.

—¿Ustedes son los jóvenes Hiragizawa, Kinomoto, Li, Asakura, Kyoyama y compañeros? —preguntó un hombre castaño, de unos aproximadamente 40 años y rostro con claros rastros de cansancio acercándose al grupo, todos los jóvenes atinaron a asentir o es responder con un breve "Si".

—Vaya Remus Lupin tiempo sin vernos —saludó cordialmente Eriol al extraño ya no tan extraño.

—Así es Hiragizawa —respondió el hombre que respondía al nombre de Lupin.

—No creo que venga solo ¿o si? —cuestiono la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

—Ojala —suspiró— vaya Diethel cuanto tiempo sin verte —saludó el hombre viendo a Lyserg. Yoh, Len y HoroHoro solo atinaron a verle con los ojos como platos.

—Bueno creo que se me olvido mencionar que fui… bueno que soy mago —admitió Lyserg.

—No veo de que les sorprende —objetó Anna con desdén y su siempre gélida mirada.

—Pues fíjate que no todos somos como tu bruja —gruñó el Ainu para luego recibir el golpe de una de las muchas e infalibles técnicas de la sacerdotisa Anna.

—Hoto Tonto —murmuró Len negando con la cabeza.

—Que… no… me digas… Hoto —logró decir HoroHoro desde una esquina del lugar todo amoreteado y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Remus ya han llegado los invitados? —preguntó una mujer, de mediana edad, pelirroja, algo regordeta con un rostro amable y maternal— ¡Oh pero si es Eriol! Cariño hace años que no veía por aquí desde que partiste a Japón si no me equivoco, es un placer verte de nuevo —le saludó la mujer al misterioso joven.

—Para mi también es todo un placer verla de nuevo Sra. Weasley ¿esta aquí acaso toda la Orden del Fénix? —cuestionó el muchacho.

—Oh no cariño, bueno casi como tuvimos que traer a Ron y sus amigos —habló distraídamente la Sra. Weasley.

—Por ahora estamos Tonks, Snape, Moody, Molly, Arthur y yo —acotó el licántropo.

—Ya veo —dijo Eriol asintiendo quedamente.

—Me duele la cabeza —exclamó Sakura sin entender que sucedía.

—¡¿Quiere alguien explicar que demonios sucede aquí?! —estalló Anna frustrada.

—Nosotros no, pero haber si le sacan algo a Harry —contestó el ex merodeador.

—¿Oye mamá que tanto hablan aquí? —cuestionó un chico pelirrojo y pecoso entrando al lugar.

—Vaya si es Ron como has estado —le saludó Eriol, el guardián de Gryffindor lo observo con detenimiento analizando quien era.

—Oh Ronald vamos no seas descortés él es Eriol Hiragizawa un antiguo conocido de Dumbledore y amigo de nuestra familia —le reprendió su madre.

—Hola ¿quienes son ustedes? —cuestionó Harry entrando al lugar seguido por Hermione.

—Bien Harry, ellos son los refuerzos que pidió Dumbledore —le respondió Lupin.

—Pero solo son niños —argumentó Hermione confundida.

—Tenemos la misma edad sabionda —le espetó fríamente Anna.

Harry se quedó quiero en su lugar estudiando a sus acompañantes hasta que de repente Ron estalló en carcajadas.

—Ni te conoce y ya sabe como eres —logró decir el pelirrojo entre carcajadas.

—Ronald —le regaño frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues yo confió en Dumbledore si están aquí deben tener sus motivos —dijo seriamente Harry.

—Bien muchachos los dejamos para que platiquen a gusto —se despidió la matriarca Weasley.

—Así que ustedes son los refuerzos —habló Harry distraído.

—Así es y por lo que veo tú eres "El Elegido" —le contestó Eriol con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pero no entiendo ahora que me doy cuenta entre ustedes esta Lyserg Diethel ex alumno de Hogwarts, según recuerdo el inicio el año con mostros pero luego se fue y en el tiempo que estuvo no fue ningún sobresaliente, sin ofender, sin contar el hecho de que son todos muy jóvenes —habló rápidamente Hermione.

—Tranquila creo que hay cosas que no hemos dicho —dijo enigmáticamente Eriol.

—Así es yo no me fue de Hogwarts por que si —le secundo Lyserg.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Harry.

—El inglesito tiene sus secretos bien guardados ¿verdad chino? —dijo en tono burlón HoroHoro.

—Por raro que parezca estoy de acuerdo contigo Hoto —le respondió Len.

—¡¿Quieren explicar de una vez que esta pasando?! —gritó Ron exasperado.

—¿Y ustedes son quienes para explicarles nuestros motivos? —gruñó Anna.

—No seas así Annita —le reprendió Yoh colocándole una mano en e hombro a su prometida.

—Bien pues digan algo ¿qué tienen ustedes para que Dumbledore los haya llamado? —preguntó Hermione.

—Pues Yoh es el único que podrá con Hao —contestó Anna cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ustedes saben quien es Hao Asakura? —cuestionó atónita la castaña.

—Pues claro si es mi hermano —le dijo Yoh sin perder su tranquila sonrisa.

—¿Disculpa? tu hermano… ¿ósea estas de su lado? —preguntó mas asombrada aun la leona.

—Por supuesto que no estúpida, pero nos llamaron aquí para detenerlo porque al parecer el tal Voldemort es su aliado y lo que buscan es el poder de los grandes espíritus —respondió la sacerdotisa con simpleza.

—Pero si son hermanos el tal Hao es joven ¿para que Voldemort utilizaría a alguien así? —cuestionó el hijo de los Potter.

—Pues déjame decirte que Hao es mucho más fuerte que ese tipo por eso vinimos a entrenarlos como Shamanes —le respondió Anna.

—¿Disculpa dijiste Shamanes? —preguntó Ron.

—Así es —le respondió la rubia con fastidio.

—He leído sobre ellos y sobre el torneo para convertirse en Shaman King —señaló Hermione haciendo honor a su reputación de saberlo todo.

—Al parecer no eres tan estúpida —le ¿alago? Anna.

—Bien, ¿eso significa que todos son Shamanes? —cuestionó Harry dubitativo.

—Tampoco todos yo soy una sacerdotisa —aclaró Anna.

—¿Entonces que pintas tú aquí? —preguntó Ron.

—Pues soy la futura esposa del Rey Shaman y soy la que mejor entrena de estos zopencos —contestó mirando con desprecio a HoroHoro y a Len.

—No saben lo que le espera —susurró Yoh sintiendo pena por los pobre chicos que acababan de conocer.

—Pobrecitos —le siguió HoroHoro.

—¿¿Futura esposa de quien?? —peguntó Hermione sin entender.

—Pues mía —contestó Yoh sin perder su sonrisa.

—Oh, pero ustedes tienen nuestra edad ¿o no? —cuestionó Harry con asombro.

—Pues si pero estamos comprometidos desde que tenemos uso de razón —contesto Yoh mirando a Anna.

—¿Y ustedes también son Shamanes? —preguntó Hermione a Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran.

—Me temo que no, aunque Clow Reed tenia cualidades de Shaman —respondió Eriol analizando los escasos recuerdos de Clow que divagaban en su mente.

—¿Hablas de el mago Clow? ¿El famoso Clow Reed? ¿Él qué tiene que ver en esto? —cuestionó Hermione sobrecalentada.

—¿Qué no les dijo que es su reencarnación? —habló Sakura luego de permanecer un buen rato callada.

—¿de verdad? —preguntó Hermione viendo a Eriol con asombro.

—Si por eso me llamaron junto con ellos —respondió señalando a la pareja de castaños.

—¿Y los castaños quienes son? —quiso saber Harry.

—Pues yo soy Sakura Kinomoto —se auto presentó la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

—La maestra de las cartas —completó Eriol.

—Y yo Syaoran Li —dijo serio como siempre.

—Mi descendiente —culminó Eriol.

—No des lata abuelito —le reclamó Syaoran.

—Gente rara —murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

—Más que tú no —le espetó Anna.

—Bien pero para que se armo todo este alboroto—preguntó Syaoran confundido.

—Según nos dijo Dumbledore solo los Shamanes podrán con Hao Asakura —contestó Harry observando a los Shamanes.

—¿Entonces nosotros que pintamos aquí? —dudó Sakura confundida.

—Hiragizawa sabes mas de lo que dices así que habla —le reclamó Syaoran a Eriol ya que este ultimo tenia su típica expresión en la mirada de "se más que tú".

—Es que… Bien, Sakura y tu tienen un poder demasiado grande pero eso dura mientras estén juntos algo me dice que sus habilidades como Shamanes serán espectaculares si saben manejar tal poder —explicó Eriol dejando a todos atónitos y confundidos.

—Pero no pueden pelear en conjunto —objetó Anna.

—Puede que no pero te digo que Dumbledore siempre tiene un as bajo la manga —dijo Eriol sonriendo enigmáticamente.

—¿Bien pero para ser Shamanes no necesitamos espíritus? —cuestionó Hermione.

—De eso me encargo yo —le contestó Anna.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta cuando oyeron a esta abrirse para dar paso a la figura de un hombre anciano, de pelo y barba plateados y largos, ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas de media luna, vestido con una clase de túnica color plateada. El anciano al verlos a todos juntos sonrió.

—Vaya Profesor Dumbledore cuanto tiempo sin vernos —le saludó Eriol.

—Así es amigo mío te agradezco por responder a mi llamado —contesto el director de Hogwarts sonriendo.

* * *

Bien eso fue todo por ahora. Espero que no sea difícil entender la historia ya que es un poco complicado mezclar tres mundos tan diferentes, sin mas que escribir díganme sus opiniones por Reviews nos leemos bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Pues creo que sobra decir que ninguno de los personajes ni escenarios aquí expresados me perteneces si no me temo que sería una millonaria y en este momento no estaría subiendo fanfics a internet.**

**Después de un tiempo aquí dejo la continuación espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

—Bien chicos partiremos de inmediato a la madriguera —informó el director de Hogwarts.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Todo el mundo a mi casa? —preguntó Ron exaltado.

—Así es pues me temo que es el mejor lugar para que nuestros invitados se hospeden hasta que sea la hora de ir a Hogwarts —acotó mirando a Anna como si estuviera diciéndole algo, la chica asintió casi imperceptiblemente— bien que esperan en marcha.

—¿Y cómo haremos para irnos? —cuestionó Hermione señalando con la mirada al grupo de Shamanes y Card Captors.

Dumbledore iba a decir algo pero Eriol se le adelantó.

—Tranquila señorita Granger yo me puedo encargar de eso —anunció observando a Dumbledore el anciano sonrió.

—Bien chicos colóquense todos bien juntos —ordenó Dumbledore.

—Disculpa —dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Eriol— ¿que se supone que harás? —preguntó confusa, el chico solo sonrió enigmáticamente.

La reencarnación del mago Clow sacó de su traje una especia de llave y la sujetó con la mano derecha.

—Lave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien acepto esta misión contigo —recitó mientras la llave brillaba y todos sus acompañantes, a excepción de los Card Captors, Anna y Dumbledore observaban atónitos— Libérate —la pequeña llave se convirtió en un magnifico báculo con el diseño de un sol y una luna en la parte superior.

—Asombroso —dijo Ron anonadado, Eriol sonrió y agitó el báculo formando un semicírculo, Sakura se abrazó al brazo de Syaoran, Hermione tomo las manos de Ron y Harry mientras que el resto solo se apegó un poco más entre sí, todo a su alrededor se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar en la nada, para luego comenzar a girar de manera acelerada.

Harry cerro los ojos ante la presión sentía que todo giraba, hasta que de repente todo pareció estar en total calma abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo darse cuenta de que se hallaban en el jardín de la Madriguera.

—Vaya sigue siendo tan impresionante como siempre —dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole a Eriol gesto que este contestó con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

—¿No es el Caldero Chorreante un hotel? ¿Para que venir hasta acá? —soltó Ron con fastidio.

—Para poder llamar a los espíritus de todos ustedes claro está —respondió Dumbledore como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El trio de oro, Sakura y Syaoran pusieron cara de confusión.

—Bien, señorita Anna venga un segundo —pidió cortésmente el anciano director, la sacerdotisa asintió y lo siguió por el jardín hasta la casa.

—Este es un lindo lugar —dijo Yoh con tranquilidad para luego soltar una de sus despreocupadas risitas.

—Oye hoto —susurró Len.

—Que no soy hoto chino —respondió HoroHoro con el ceño fruncido.

—No me digas chino —le gruñó de regreso.

—Amo Yoh —dijo Amidamaru luego de salir de la tablilla en la que lo mantenía guardado el Asakura.

—¡¡AH!! ¡un fantasma! —gritó Sakura y se abrazó fuertemente a Syaoran.

—Sakura debes superar tu miedo —le susurró él mientras le colocaba una mano en la cabeza.

—¿Le temes a los fantasmas? —pregunto Len burlón y lo único que recibió fue una mirada asesina propinada por Syaoran.

—No debes temerles y menos a Amidamaru no mataría una mosca —soltó Yoh riéndose despreocupadamente como siempre.

—Amo Yoh —dijo Amidamaru observando a chico con admiración.

—Bien alcornoques vengan todos los que no tienen espíritu —ordenó Anna una vez que se halló parada frente al grupo.

Inmediatamente pasaron al frente el trio de oro, Syaoran y Sakura.

—Oye Hiragizawa ¿tú no necesitas un espíritu también? —preguntó Syaoran demandante y extrañado.

—Pues me temo que yo no participaré en el torneo —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Que tu no ¡¿qué?! —preguntaron los Card Captors totalmente asombrados.

—Así es no participare —respondió sonriente aunque Syaoran noto claramente como tras su mirada algo se ocultaba.

—Bien ya cállense y déjenme hacer mi trabajo —gruñó Anna— La primera simboliza a mi madre —recitó mientras movía el rosario a la derecha—, la segunda simboliza a mi padre —nuevamente movió el rosario pero esta vez a la izquierda— y la tercera a mi pueblo y amigos que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo yo los invoco (1) Nadeshiko Kinomoto, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Xiao Lang Li (2).

Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Hermione y Ron abrieron los ojos como platos es que eso seres….

**

* * *

**

**Continuara… xD**

**Notas de A.**

**1: La verdad no recuerdo claramente como es el conjuro de invocación de Anna espero no haberlo hecho tan diferente al original.**

**2: Referencia al padre de Syaoran, tuve varias confusiones respecto al nombre del señor Li ya que en varias páginas he leído que se llamaba Hien Li y en muchas otras que tenía el mismo nombre que su hijo así que hice lo que cualquier fanática haría xD fui a la Wikipedia xD y allí leí que se llamaba Syaoran claro que puse el nombre en chino para diferenciarlo de su hijo.**

**Pues eso ha sido todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado si es así o si no y quieren dejarme una crítica (constructiva eh -.-) sigan la flechita.**

**

**

**

*****

****

***

**

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shaman King me pertenece, Sakura cc es mi mejor amiga y Harry Potter mi papa xD ok no xD ya lo saben ninguno de los tres son míos solos soy una pobre escritora frustrada (por ahora)**

**Pues aquí les dejo la continuación espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Frente al grupo de chicos se materializaron los espíritus de sus padres y amigos.

—¿Madre? —preguntó Harry conmocionado, el espíritu de Lily Potter asintió levemente mirando a su hijo con una hermosa sonrisa— ¿padre? —preguntó nuevamente mientras una leve sonrisa comenzaba a crearse en sus labios, James Potter también asintió sonriéndole con orgullo a su hijo— ¡Siruis! —exclamó es vez feliz mientras su padrino al igual que sus padres le sonreía.

Cerca de allí ocurría algo parecido con nuestros Card Captors favoritos.

—Madre —susurró Sakura mientras su voz se quebraba y las traicioneras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, era ella sin duda, su madre, Nadeshiko, la mujer que siempre soñó conocer estaba justo frente a ella.

—Padre —dijo muy respetuosamente Syaoran mientras hacia una reverencia, el padre del chico lo observo con orgullo y cariño al ver que su hijo lloraba de felicidad.

—Alguien me puede decir ¿qué significa esto? —cuestionó Ron confundido mientras observaba la familiar escena.

—Obviamente son sus espíritus acompañantes —anunció Dumbledore tan tranquilamente como de costumbre— Y si me disculpan, queridos jóvenes, tengo cosas que hacer en el ministerio, adiós —acotó para luego desaparecerse.

—Oh Sakura eres tal y como te imaginaba simplemente hermosa —dijo suavemente Nadeshiko Kinomoto con un hermoso tono maternal en su voz.

—Madre, ¿de verdad eres tú? Aun no lo creo —decía una y otra vez Sakura sin dejar de llorar mientras su madre tan solo la observaba con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Has crecido mucho Harry —le dijo suavemente Lily a su hijo este la observo sonriendo.

—Si Harry de verdad aunque yo hace poco es que no te he visto —dijo Sirius para luego soltar unas leves carcajadas— ves cornamenta te dije que era igual a ti —acotó mientras posaba su brazo en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno ¿qué esperabas canuto? tenía que sacar algo bueno —dijo James sonriendo tal cual sus antiguos días de merodeadores.

—¡James Potter! ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? —cuestionó Lily con un tono amenazador y una mirada asesina dirigida a su esposo.

—Nada Lily —dijo James esbozando una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

—No puedo creer que estén de vuelta —dijo Harry mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos.

—Harry, querido no debes llorar si estamos aquí es para ayudar en lo que se nos viene —dijo suavemente Lily regalándole a su hijo aquella sonrisa maternal que él siempre deseó ver.

—Padre es un honor verlo de nuevo —dijo solemnemente Syaoran mientras observaba a su padre con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hijo veo que eres todo un Li, estoy realmente orgulloso de ti —le dijo Xiao Lang a su único hijo varón.

—Gracias padre —acotó para luego hacer una leve reverencia.

—Les guastaría dejar las charlas familiares para después —bramó fríamente Anna— bien ahora que tengo su atención les diré a cada uno su espíritu acompañante —anunció mientras todas las miradas se posaban ella— Li con li, Kinomoto con Kinomoto, Potter Evans con Granger, Black con Weasley, Potter con Potter, y… son todos no —preguntó a Eriol y este asintió.

—¿¿Hoe?? ¿Espíritu acompañante? —preguntó Sakura totalmente confundida.

—Pues de algún lado debían sacarlos ¿no? —respondió Yoh con su típica sonrisita.

—Yo tampoco entiendo explíquenme —rogó Ron con cascaditas cayendo de sus ojos.

—¡Dios dame paciencia!, y tan poco que me pagan —exclamó Anna estresada.

—Pero si no te pagan —dijo Yoh para luego soltar una de sus tranquilas y estresantes carcajaditas.

—¡Ya cállate! —gruñó logrando que su prometido callara al instante— bien para los Shamanes es obligatorio tener un espíritu acompañante con el cual fusionar sus almas, ya todos tienen sus espíritus acompañantes así que mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento. Al próximo que pregunte algo se convertirá en espíritu ¿quedo claro? —preguntó con su mirada marca Anna más atemorizante.

—Si doña Anna —dijeron todos al unísono.

* * *

**Bien gente eso fue todo muhaha xD lamento la tardanza pero es que la inspiración y yo discutimos xD**

**Gracias por Leer, dejar Reviews y/o Agregar a Favoritos y/o Alertas.**

**Saben que más me haría feliz? Que sigan esta hermosa flechita n.n**

******

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sakura CC, Shaman King y Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo solo hago esto por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**Pues aquí está el quinto capítulo espero que les guste.**

* * *

Al todos finalmente obedecer, Anna fue adentro de la Madriguera, permitiéndoles a los jóvenes la ansiada "reunión familiar".

—Syaoran, ven por favor —pidió Sakura a su novio mientras su madre le sonreía con aquella calidez maternal tan característica de ella.

Syaoran quien se encontraba junto a su padre —más bien es espíritu de este— pidió permiso para ir junto a su novia a lo que su padre respondió con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento.

Syaoran dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar donde su novia y su… ¿suegra?

—Syaoran, ella es mi madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto —presentó Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de su novio— madre, el es mi novio Li Syaoran —culminó con un ligero sonrojo.

—Es un gusto conocerte, querido, espero que cuides bien de mi pequeña Sakura —dijo con voz amable la hermosa mujer.

—Es un honor señora Kinomoto —dijo haciendo una reverencia, y algo sonrojado por la tremenda belleza de la mujer.

—Ay cariño no seas tan formal, llámame Nadeshiko ¿sí? —pidió logrando que el chico sonriera ante el parecido entre madre e hija.

—De acuerdo— aceptó el chino, "no cabe duda de tal palo tal astilla" pensó mirando a Sakura, "aunque quizás Touya sea adoptado" pensó y a su mente vino una imagen de la sonrisa amable de Fujitaka, la maternal de Nadeshiko y la alegre de Sakura, ante tal pensamiento sonrió aun mas.

Sakura, Syaoran y Nadeshiko continuaron hablando. Sakura le contaba realmente emocionada a su madre la travesía por las cartas, mientras que ella escuchaba atentamente con una radiante sonrisa.

—Mama, papa.... —por otro lado Harry Potter aun no creía posible que frente a él estuviera su familia, aquellas personas que siempre amo, que siempre extraño...

—Ay hijo no te pongas así deberías estar sonriendo —exclamó James Potter con una sonrisa burlona y un tono de voz irónico.

—Cariño disculpa a tu padre aun no capta que no tienes su carácter —le dijo suavemente Lily mientras observaba a James con reproche, aquel hombre nunca maduraría incluso después de la muerte.

Harry soltó una leve carcajada para luego decir:

—De verdad no sé cómo he vivido todo este tiempo sin ustedes —la voz de Harry se hizo un suspiro y los ojos de su madre se llenaron de tristeza— ah por cierto, ¡Ron Hermione!

—¡Ya vamos! —gritaron al unisonó.

—Chicos, les presento a mis padres —dijo Harry una vez que sus mejores amigos estuvieron frente a los Potter— padres, ellos son mis mejores amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

—Es un placer, muchachos —dijo Lily con una sonrisa maternal.

—Igualmente —contestó Hermione sonriente, ya que ella bien sabía que se llevaría muy bien con la madre de su mejor amigo.

—Me alegra que mi hijo tenga amigos —sollozó dramáticamente James.

—Solo ignórenlo —dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

Harry sonrió. Realmente todo eso era como vivir de vuelta con sus padres, sus juegos, sus peleas, todo. Todo lo que se le fue arrebatado teniendo tan solo un año de vida.

—Vaya, Sirius, haremos equipo —dijo Ron mientras se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza.

—Así es más te vale entrenar, cabeza de zanahoria —contestó Canuto con burla ganándose un Ron ceñudo, y dos miradas reprobatorias de parte de Lily y Hermione. Claro que Cornamenta y su hijo tan solo soltaron una relajada carcajada.

—Es cierto, Sra. Potter, usted será mi espíritu acompañante —comentó Hermione recordando el asunto.

—Por favor dime Lily, me haces sentir vieja con eso de Señora Potter —contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa mirando a su esposo.

—Pero dios Lily, ¡eres un fantasma! —le espetó James.

—Hay cosas que no cambian… incluso luego de la muerte —dijo Lily señalando a su esposo y a Sirius con la mirada.

Harry agacho la cabeza con los ojos impregnados de tristeza y furia.

—Hijo, ¿qué te pasa? —cuestionó Lily preocupada.

—Juro que hare pagar a Voldemort por sus muertes —dijo Harry con seguridad dejando resbalar una lagrima de pura rabia.

—Cariño, no debes pensar en eso —le dijo Lily mirándolo con preocupación, ella no quería que su hijo llevara consigo el dolor de su pérdida sumado a la rabia de su corazón, aquellos no era buenos sentimientos para un chico tan noble como él.

—Pues yo me siento orgulloso de ti, hijo, es una lástima que no haya podido pasar más tiempo contigo —le dijo James a Harry mirándolo directo a sus verdes ojos.

—Ahora eres sentimental James —dijo Sirius con burla, para luego percatarse de que su antiguo compañero merodeador acababa de salir de la Madriguera— ¡Oye, Lunático! ven a acá —gritó Sirius a todo pulmón.

—Lily, James, Sirius —dijo alegre aunque melancólicamente Lupin al llegar junto a sus antiguos amigos.

—¿Qué cuentas, Remus? —preguntó James con una sonrisa.

—Cornamenta y yo hemos hablado mucho sobre ti ¿sabes? —le dijo Sirius con burla.

—Ya me imagino que cochinadas habrán hablado —les recriminó Lupin a sus amigos.

—Ni lo imaginas, ¿cómo has estado, Remus? —le dijo Lily sonriendo cálidamente.

—Dímelo tú, Lily —contestó sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Los merodeadores siguieron su reunión causando risas y miradas ceñudas a Lily, Hermione, Harry y a Ron, mientras que cierto castaño corría de la mano de su novia hacia su padre.

—¡Padre! —gritó Syaoran con una sonrisa mientras llegaba junto a su padre esta vez acompañado de Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo? —cuestionó Xiao Lang.

—Quiero presentarte a mi nov-novia Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura, él es mi padre —presentó el chico emocionado y levemente sonrojado.

—Es un honor, señor Li —dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

—Eres una jovencita sumamente encantadora —le contestó el padre de su novio logrando un sonrojo por parte de la chica.

—Muchas gracias, señor —respondió atolondradamente Sakura con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

—Chicos vengan adentro debo entregarles algunas cosas —se escuchó el grito de la Señora Weasley a lo que se escucho un comunal "ya vamos".

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? (díganmelo en un Review n.n)**

**He estado algo ocupada últimamente y por ello no puedo actualizar tan continuamente, tratare de que no sea así para que la espera no sea tan larga.**

**Gracias por leer y por favor aprieten el lindo botoncito verde que esta abajo.**

**Matta ne.**


End file.
